Valenil a prince of Lothlorien
by Valenil
Summary: This is about a prince named Valenil that goes with the lothlorien army too helms-deep
1. Default Chapter

A Lothlorien Prince  
  
Valenil is an Elf of Lorien. Galadriel adopted him when he was only but twenty years of age. He was brought up as a mighty warrior. He was trained by the March Warden Haldir as his faithful teacher. His great friend, Lhunagar, is from the formerly known Greenwood, but now known Mirkwood, the place Sauron camped his forces for a long while.  
Helm's Deep. Valenil approached his friend, Deyuen, and asked her "Lle mela amin?" Since she did not answer, Valenil bid her farewell warmly and left for the keep of Helm's Deep with his Captain, and very own teacher, Haldir of Lorien.  
  
Valenil marched towards the keep, wearing a scowl on his face like he usually wore before a battle that he knew they would win. He would never fear death, for his faith was strong in his Captain and Teacher. His formation was the second to the front line, close to the action. His gaze drifted to the large stone structure of Helm's Deep laying at the base of a hill on the horizon, evilly smiling at him.  
  
They quickly arrived at the keep, and found out that Saruman's army was scheduled to arrive by nightfall, or earlier. He noticed it was still early in the day, but every second, the light faded, and the glory and feeling of victory faded in his heart with it. Lord Aragorn greeted them happily, glad to know that there was still a bond between the old alliances, saying, "Mae govannen. You are most welcome."  
  
Valenil watched as the darkness completely faded. He heard as King Theoden called for any male capable of fighting, and put the women and youngest children inside the keep for safety. Everyone observed as the army came into arrow range and stopped. They watched from their posts on the wall as the Uruk-Hai pounded their spears against the ground in an act of intimidation. The men and Elves on the walls held perfectly still, not letting the loudness of the banging dampen their already soaked spirits. The rain was pouring as this all happened.  
  
Valenil anxiously waited for Lord Aragorn's orders to shoot, but saw that an older man's arrow flew freely through the air, completely ending the attempted act of surprise against the Uruks. Everyone sighed loudly as they realized it was foiled.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn gave the orders to shoot, and Valenil quickly let go of the arrow he had fitted into his bow. He watched it soar through the air and pierce an Uruk's neck, killing it. He grabbed for another one, and shot it. Repeating this movement many times, his arrows were quickly spent. By that time, the Uruks were on their way up the walls on ladders and, like ants, filled up the empty spaces in the walls.  
  
He pulled out his Elven blade and stabbed quite a lot of the enemy, watching them fall to the ground and lying in a pool of their black blood. His keen Elven senses alerted him of an Uruk coming up from behind him. He spun around and kicked him, then ran his blade through his neck, skewering it as he would a wild boar.  
  
He suddenly felt a sharp jab in his thigh and felt the poison from the blade quickly running through his veins. He felt dizzy and fell backwards, but was caught by an Elf friend. He looked back to see his Mirkwood friend Legolas behind him. Valenil felt himself being drug into the keep by Legolas, and then saw his friend rush back into the battle quickly, not wanting to spare anymore time.  
  
The blonde Elf felt excruciating pain where he was stabbed by the horrid creature. He felt himself drifting away into a dream. A bright light nearly blinded him as he heard the Lady Galadriel's voice as if singing a song to help him, but he couldn't not understand the words she was saying, but knew they were in Elvish and were soothing, for his pain in his leg immediately disappeared.  
  
Valenil woke from the dream and heard a loud crash, and felt rumbling beneath him. People were shouting to fall back to the keep and that the wall had been breeched. He suddenly felt dizzy again, and fell unconscious again, back into the dream of Galadriel's voice.  
  
When we woke again, it was a hazy day, and saw that the clouds were overcast. He was sitting up against a wall, and his leg was giving him pain again. He watched as Lord Aragorn approached him, a sad look in his eyes. I am sorry, Valenil, but the Lord Haldir has fallen in battle, right after the wall was breeched. I am sorry for your loss. If you wish, you may see him one last time before we are to leave. Follow Orophin and he will lead you there." Aragorn said.  
  
He felt the tears welling in his eyes. The news was too much to bear. The only figure in his life he had seen as a father had been slain in battle. He could not believe it. "What is to become of me?" He asked Aragorn "You are to ride back with your people to Lothlorien, and tell of the news if you are needed." Aragorn replied, looking down at his leg, seeing it was fully healed now.  
  
It was mid-day about a fortnight later when he arrived in Lothlorien again. He was surprised to see his best friend, Lhunagar, waiting there to see him again with his fiancé, Nuin El, with him.  
  
He was mesmerized by the movements of the most beautiful Elf he had ever seen in his long life. She ran down the stairs to him and fell into his arms. She then looked up at him and whispered, "I have an answer to your question, Valenil. Yes, I do love you." Deyeun looked up at him still and kissed him lightly, then her father, Nassarul, walked down the stairs. He smiled and looked at his daughter. "She missed you greatly." He told Valenil. With a smile on his face, Nassarul requested that Valenil went to rest, and he gladly did so. 


	2. Recovery at Lothlorien

RECOVERY AT LOTHLORIEN  
POV-VALENIL  
  
I slowly walked down the stairs, limping slightly from the wound in my leg not fully healed yet. I sighed as I finally reached the bottom of the stairs from my flet. I was needed in the Lady of Light's court after I had awoken, and alas, I'm awake. I hurried there as fast as my legs would carry me, but still careful of the tender spot on my thigh.  
  
As I reached the stair to the Lady's flet, I sighed and mumbled something in protest to so many stair cases. "Great. More stairs." I mumbled under my breath as I began to mount the stairs.  
  
"Valenil!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around slowly and saw Deuyen standing behind me at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked me.  
  
"The Lady wishes to speak with me." I replied softly.  
  
"Oh." Deuyen said sadly.  
  
"Deuyen, I will meet you outside your flet at dusk, please." I requested, an idea striking me in my head.  
  
"Alright." She replied, her eyes now glowing in happiness. She smiled as she turned around and walked towards her flet to prepare herself.  
  
I turned around again and began to go up the stairs slowly. There were a lot more to go, but I would conquer them, the same way I conquered those Uruks at Helm's Deep. Then, my thoughts turned to my former teacher. Tears swell up in my eyes as I thought of the idea of him actually being dead. I did not want to accept it, but I knew I had to. I shuddered as a cool breeze brushed against me. I shook it off and pushed the sad thoughts from my mind. I was glad I was home and safe. I was especially glad that Lhunagar was all right also, and that his fiance was all right as well. Then my  
  
thoughts turned to Deuyen again. It had been atleast a week since I had seen her. She had changed somewhat in that small amount of time.  
  
Before I knew it, I had reached the top of the flet to Lady Galadriel's court. She and Lord Celeborn were sitting upon their thrones, talking merrily about the arrival of the Lorien Army. Then their attention turned to me as I bowed low in respect towards the Lord and Lady.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, Lady?" I asked, rising from my bow.  
  
"Aye, I did. Tell me, do you know of how Lord Haldir was  
  
killed?" Lady Galadriel asked me.  
  
Pain struck me as I answered, saying, "Nay, Lady. I was told by Lord Aragorn that an Uruk had slain him when they were  
  
being called back into the keep. I was wounded and unconscious then, Lady."  
  
"Ah, yes. Are you feeling better, prey tell?" Lord Celeborn asked me.  
  
"Uh, yes, m'Lord, I am feeling better since I am home now." I replied slowly.  
  
"That is good. You may return to your flet, Valenil, for you have affairs to attend to, do you not?" Lady Galadriel asked me.  
  
"Yes, m'Lady. Thank you." I said as I bowed again and left.  
  
POV CHANGE-DEUYEN  
  
I swiftly walked back to my flet, knowing Valenil's eyes were upon me as I left his presence. I mounted the stairs to my room and was met by Lhunagar bidding his fiance good night.  
  
"Quel kaima, melamin." He said to her as he shut her door softly.  
  
"Quel undome, Lhunagar." I said to him as I slowly walked passed him towards my room.  
  
"Quel undome, Hiril Deuyen." He said to and departed down the stairs back to his flet.  
  
I quickly escaped into my room and changed into a different dress, one more or less formal for my rendezvous with Valenil. It was a pale honey colour that fit tightly around my body and hung off my shoulders. It was a very nice one that my mother had given me before she had died. I threw those thoughts away as I sat down at my vanity and brushed through my hair slowly.  
  
As I finished brushing my strawberry blonde tresses, I braided the top layer of my hair, but left most of it free. I looked around on my vanity and saw a light blue pair of studded earings. I slipped them into my pierced ears and then saw a blue saphire necklace sitting next to them. I sighed as I remembered who they were from.  
  
~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~  
  
It was my 2,000 birthday, and I had just met Valenil. It was late and I was retreating to my flet, for I was tired. It had been a long day. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and spun around to see Lord Haldir behind me.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Deuyen." He told me and gave me a small box then left for his flet.  
  
I smiled as I went into my flet and changed into a night gown to sleep in. Then I opened the box and found a pair of light blue saphires studded earrings and a darker blue saphire necklace. I put them on my vanity and lay down in my bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~  
  
I wiped a tear from my eyes as the memory became inbedded into my mind. I knew Haldir was slain in the battle, but I knew also that he would live on in Lothlorien through his brothers, and their valor and strength and determination to guard Lothlorien and keep it safe.  
  
I looked out the window and saw it was almost dusk and Valenil would be arriving shortly. I cleaned up a bit and sat down on the chairs at my small table, awaiting the knock on the door and to my heart. P.O.V. Valenil I knocked on Deuyen's door and she opened it quickly and she said, "Please come in" I walked in and said to her warmly, "It comforts me for you to be hear" She seamed a little bit sad but I knew already that she was thinking about Hadir by the neckles and earrings she was wearing then I immediately scattered my thoughts about Haldir and focused on what's happening now. 


End file.
